


【冬叉（粮食）】针叶林

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 他是那无尽寒冬中的唯一一点暖。





	【冬叉（粮食）】针叶林

今晚在下雪。树林里不好走，但冬兵尽己所能。他的目标是远处的山谷，那里离基地已经够远，地形和树木能保证连狗都找不到他。

树林里的夜晚对他有利。这是他逃出基地的第二夜，他们派出了接近两百人来搜捕他。但夜里，冬兵改造过的视力允许他像野兽一样清晰地看见任何东西，九头蛇们的唯一仰仗就成了漫无目的的直升机探照灯和猎犬。夜视仪在现在还是金贵玩意，每个小队只能分到最多两个。他们手里的手电让他们的位置像灯塔一样清晰。在这里冬兵才是猎人。他已经干掉了四十多人，他还会干掉更多。

但真的是太冷了。

他继续游荡，直到他远远地望见那一团篝火。

这树林里的人只会是九头蛇。冬兵打开自己抢来的无线电，听见里面朗姆洛在跟人争执。"把那团篝火熄了！"他们的长官气急败坏，"他在猎杀我们！那团篝火只会让他更快找到你！"

"这太鸡巴冷了，"朗姆洛在无线电里说，"被冬兵干掉也比冻死好。我的队员得需要截肢了，他至少得失去左边三个脚趾。我叫了后援，等直升机到了我们就立刻离开这里。"

"你不可理喻。"

"我生这团火起来可费了不少劲，所以想都别想。你大可回去投诉我，长官，反正我也只是被调过来参与搜捕的，您可不负责我这个部门。"

有意思。冬兵想。皮尔斯的私人卫队都被强行征召过来了，基地里怕是不剩下谁了。他还记得朗姆洛，在训练营之后，他在向皮尔斯汇报的时候见过他几回，那家伙还试图给他塞根烟。

冬兵爬到了山坡上，远远地望着那处篝火。他在等。

直升机在半个小时后落在了那处篝火所在的地方，没多久就再次起飞，离开了这片针叶林。冬兵又等了一小会儿，接着慢慢地向那处已经熄灭了的篝火靠近。

那片空地布满了杂乱的脚印，一个人也没有，篝火灭了，但还没有变冷，冬兵把手按进灰里，找到了藏在雪和木料底下的那一点点余温。而且朗姆洛在旁边落下了个酒壶，冬兵把它捡起来，拧开来后闻了闻。里面是伏特加，还有半壶。

这对取暖很有帮助。冬兵仰头喝了一口，含在嘴里，把酒壶装进了腰间。转身继续向山谷走去。

搜查队在两个小时后抓到了他。当时冬兵离山谷只有不到两英里，雪也快停了，天刚蒙蒙亮。冬兵在被彻底扑倒在地上制服前又杀了三个，朗姆洛在他们给冬兵注射了足量的镇定剂之后才出现。

那个冬兵以为早就离开了的家伙气喘吁吁地走过来，冬兵被压在地上，看不到他的脸，只看得到他踩着雪嘎吱作响的靴底。朗姆洛在他身边蹲下，从他怀里拽出了那个酒壶。

"把追踪器塞进瓶盖里花了我一点时间，"朗姆洛说，"研究室里那种纽扣大小的高档货可分不到我们手里。"

"干的不错（Nice job）。"冬兵咬着牙说。

朗姆洛好像笑了一下，"一点小谎伤不了任何人。是您教得好，教官。"

说完他站了起来，向周围的人宣布，"行了，我们逮住他了。把他带回去，收工。"他低下头，又对冬兵说，"你还好吗，教官？我们没把你弄坏了哪儿吧？"

冬兵已经被镇定剂和电棍弄得神志不清。"……冷。"他喃喃地说。

就因为这句话，在他们把冬兵五花大绑架上直升机的时候，朗姆洛挤了过来。他叫停了其他人，把酒壶掏出来，拧开盖子，揪着冬兵的头发，又往冬兵嘴里灌了一大口。

"这能让你进暖和点。"做完这个，他拍了拍冬兵的脸，然后向后退去，叫其他人继续。"好了，带他离开。"

 

end


End file.
